


Past, Present, Future

by CaptRocket



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [12]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Crystal necklace, F/F, First Time, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Mason and Hannah are done with flirting and take it a step further.
Relationships: Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956121
Kudos: 6





	Past, Present, Future

“Plans for tonight?” Detective Hannah McMurray asked as she dropped her purse on the table by the front door of her apartment. Looking back over her shoulder, she watched him push the door shut, locking it.

Special Agent Mason gave her a half shrug. “Just needing to get back to the warehouse.”

Her eyes fell on him as he moved closer to where she stood. 

“And you’re still here with me?” she said as she felt his chest press against hers as he moved closer. 

“Looks that way,” he said, his voice low. His hands moving to her waist. 

Hannah lifted her head to look up at him, licking her suddenly dry lips. “I really should get in the shower.”

“That can wait,” he said as he finally released her hand and twined his fingers in her hair as his head lowered to kiss her. 

Her hands quickly moved up his chest beneath his jacket to his shoulders to pull him in closer to her body. Hannah’s mind was full of random thoughts and many of them were not pure. Her first real contact with a man like this that heightened her senses. It had been far too long since she felt this way or wanted to feel this way.

Pulling away, he looked down at her and smiled. “Still want a shower?”

Her hands pushed his suit jacket down the length of his arms and shook her head. “Not until I’m done with you,” she said. She deposited his jacket to the bed and pushed him down onto the opposite bed. Climbing up on top of him, she straddled his legs as she began to work on the buttons of his shirt. “You’re lucky I’m not ripping your shirt off.”

“You in a hurry?” Mason asked, a smile on his face as he watched her trembling fingers work on removing the buttons of his shirt.

She pulled his shirt from his slacks and reached down to work on the buckle of his belt. “I need this, Mason.”

“Just be gentle with me,” he said as he placed his hands on her hips and raised them up. His fingers went to remove the clip holding her hair up and tossed it across the room. Mason ran his fingers through her hair as it fell over her shoulders. “Your hair has grown since we first met.”

“You noticed that?” she asked, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his fingers massaging against her scalp.

“I notice everything about you.” He leaned forward to kiss her neck just below her ear.

“Really now?” she said as he helped her pull the tank top she was wearing off over her head and drop it to the floor. 

“You give me a reason to notice.”

He lifted to flip her over onto her back and stood up. Taking hold of the bottom hem of her pants, Mason tugged them down her legs and dropped them to the floor before pushing his slacks down his legs. Climbing back down on top of her, he covered her body with his. 

“What do you feel when I’m with you?” he whispered before nipping at her earlobe.

Hannah smiled when she felt his erection press up against her inner thigh. “Like every cell in my body is on fire. Like I’m a lit flame of a candle that needs to burn out until there’s nothing left.”

“Just the way you should,” he said before capturing her lips for a searing kiss.

What little clothing that covered their bodies were quickly shed and discarded to various locations of the apartment. Mason found her on top of him, running her lips across his neck and down his chest. His eyelids fluttered when he felt her tongue make slow, lazy circles around his nipples before trailing her lips down his body until she had her fingers close around his erection and begin to slowly pump it. 

“You just going to play with it?” he asked as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. “Or you going to do something with it?”

Her smile grew as she licked her lips. “Oh, I’m going to do something with it.”

Mason felt his breath caught in his lungs when she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and lower her mouth down until she took his completely. His eyes rolled back as his eyelids closed, his fingers digging into the sheets beneath him as she began to work over him with her mouth. “Shit…” he rasped.

Working him with her mouth and hand she brought him close to the edge and stopped several times just before she felt him tighten up beneath her. She was not about to let him get off without her getting there first. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, she shook her head as she crawled back up his body and sat down on his abdomen. 

“Not yet, Mason.”

“Fair’s fair, sweetheart,” he said as he pulled himself up to sit up.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, he lowered his left hand down her back to hold her close to his body as his free hand went to her breast. Gently massaging her breast, he lowered his lips to run his tongue over a taut nipple. She ground her body against his as he sucked greedily at her breast before shifting himself to the neglected twin. As he teased her nipple with his tongue, his hand snaked down between their bodies until he found her heated core. Wet and hot, his fingers found her opening and slowly began to tease the sensitive nub before thrusting a single finger into her before adding another. 

“You smell so good,” he breathed against her bare skin. Lifting his hand from her body, he ran his tongue over the wet tips of his finger. “You taste just as good, too.”

Pushing her down to the bed, Mason lifted her legs up over his shoulders before his tongue found her. She began to squirm beneath him as his tongue rolled over her clit several times as he teased her opening. Hannah tried to call out but could not when she felt him wrap his lips around her clit and suck as his fingers entered her and began to stroke deep into her.

Feeling her body shiver, Mason stopped before he pushed her over the edge. Stopping just as she did when she had brought him close to climax. When his lips and fingers moved from her body, her eyelids opened quickly, and she stared at him with a look of sheer anger. She did not want him to quit, not when she was that close. But Mason did not care, he only paid her back for the torture that she gave to him.

“C’mon,” he said as he moved away from her and rested his back against the headboard.

Hannah lifted herself up to her knees and crawled across the bed until she was sitting on his lap again. Taking hold of his erection, she moved it back and forth over her center before lowering her knees to impale herself with his cock. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she searched for control. Inner muscles tightening and loosening as she continued to accept all that he had to offer her. 

Squeezing him like a vise, Mason held her hips in his hands to urge her down further. She was tight, much more than he had originally thought she would be. When she had said it had been a long time, she wasn’t lying to him, he could feel it. 

“Take it all,” he said as he pulled her down completely over him. When her head fell back and she began to cry out, he smiled. “That’s it.”

His fingers twined in her hair as he pulled her forward to swallow her screams as he kissed her. Feeling her inner walls clamp around him tightly, Mason thought he was going to lose control. His primal desires were demanding satisfaction immediately. When he felt her body begin to relax it was only then that he was ready to continue. 

Setting the rhythm, Mason lifted her off his cock and then back down in a slow, steady pace. Her body wrapped around him tightly as she lifted and lowered over him. Steady strokes continued until she regained her senses to begin to increase the speed. His lips found her neck once again to nip at the curve of her neck and shoulder with his teeth as she began to build momentum. 

He tried to slow her back down to the slow pace that he had started, wanting to enjoy the feel of her wrapped around him a little bit more but she would not allow him to regain control. There was no stopping her until she had accomplished what needed to be done. The next move she made he felt her walls tighten around him, squeezing him like a vise as her fingers dug into his shoulders. Hannah’s head fell back as her lips parted in a strangled cry. Lifting her up, he pulled her back down over him one last time as he felt her pull him into the spiral.

The only sound in the room was of the two breathing heavily as they tried to regain their breath. They held each other close as their hearts pounded in their chests. Shifting his weight, Mason moved to lay her down on the bed beside him. Pulling the sheets up on the bed, he rested his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Mason woke through the night, he found Hannah running her finger lazily over his crystal that hung from the leather cords around his neck. Her finger moved across the length of the pendant.

“Like what you see?” he said.

“There’s a lot about you that I like,” Hannah said as she lifted her eyes to stare up at him. She lifted herself up on her side to rest her head in the palm of her hand. Staring down at him, she continued to run her finger over his crystal. “I’ve never told you how beautiful it is. How long have you had it?”

He lifted his hands to twine his fingers behind the back of his head. His grey eyes almost completely black as he looked up at me. “Don’t know,” he answered. “It’s always been there.”

“You don’t remember where or when you got it?”

He removed his hand from behind his head and covered her hand with his. Pulling it away, he kissed the palm of her hand. “No. I don’t.”

“Does that bother you?” she asked. “Not remembering?”

Mason lifted up so he could urge her back down on the bed. Covering her body with his, he lowered his head to kiss her neck. “Not one bit. Why worry about the past when I have what I want right here?”

Looking up, Hannah smiled. “You know I still have a couple hours before I have to be at the station?”

His head lowered down to kiss her before he began to make a path down her body. Hannah’s eyes fluttered shut when she felt his hands part her legs as he placed soft kisses across her abdomen as he moved down her body. 

_“Who needs the past? Or the future?”_ she thought. _“All I need is the here and now.”_


End file.
